Devil May Cry: Inhuman Spy Much
by Darkslayer740
Summary: Dante is dry on money and Morrison hands him a job that isn't demon related, With no other choice Dante accepts, the job is to train spies in hand-to-hand combat , but after saving them from an accident Dante eventually becomes a spy on the same team as Sam, Clover and Alex. It's Showtime!
1. Chapter 1: A Super Stylish Spy

**Devil May Cry: Inhuman Spy Much**

**Chapter 1: A Super Stylish Spy**

It was a typical day at Devil May Cry, Dante was relaxed in his chair resting his feet on his desk, he was broke as usual. Patty Lowell the little girl Dante was set to look after when her mother was missing and framed for being another Patty Lowell who was heir to a huge family forrtune , it has been an entire year since Dante saved the city from a grunt named Sid took a strong demons power. Patty was visiting while her mother was away on a trip training under one of Dante's partners, Trish. Trish was created by Mundus and made to look like Dante's mother Eva to weaken Dante by making him expose his emotions but after but Trish was saved by Dante she betrayed Mundus and Dante and her became friends.

"Yeah one extra large pizza, with pseudo and feta , my tab? yeah don't worry about, I'll pay ya back once I get cash , oh yeah no olives, ok bye." Dante hung up his phone by throwing it landing right on the dial.

"Pizza again? are you kidding me?" said Patty putting her hands on her hips giving Dante a pouty face.

"Hey iron is good for a growing ki-...young lady" He said relaxing back in his chair.

"I think I've had enough iron " Exclaimed Patty

"Suit yourself, more pizza for me"Said Dante with a shrug.

"Don't be a pig Dante , share" Patty said, her hands still on her hips.

"You're the one who didn't approve of supper"

"Yeah well food is food" She replied

"Touche" Dante said. a few minutes after there was a knock at the door.

"Extra large pseudo and feta pizza with no olives for a Dante?" A voice from behind the door said, Dante got up and walked to the door opening it.

"I'll pay you guys back at the end of the month" Said Dante grabbing the box and closing the door with his foot and walking to his desk sitting down as he opened the box taking out one slice. Patty took two pieces on a plate and put it on a plate , she grabbed a cup made some tea.

"Patty , could ya pass me a can of Dr. Pepper?" Asked Dante

"Alright" said Patty bringing him a can as she walked to the couch and sat down

The door opened up and Morrison walked in taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack putting his hat over it. "Let me guess, you're broke and you put this on your tab?" Guessed Morrison sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey if ya know already then why don't ya get me a money making job?" Asked Dante biting his pizza slice

"Well seeing as you could use some cash I guess I'll let you in on this" Morrison replied

"Let me in on what?" He asked

"A job of course" Morrison stated "It has nothing to do with demons but listen up. There is a job that involves instructing martial arts to spies" he explained

"Spies? Tch , What's this some kind of James Bond shit?" Replied Dante raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want the job or not?" Said Morrison.

"Ah what the hell I might as well, where is it at?" Asked Dante

"Beverly Hills" Replied Morrison with a grin.

Dante put up a sign saying 'currently away on a mission' he sent Patty to stay with Lady while he was away, he boarded a train and made his way to Beverly hills with Morrison

"Who knew I'd be teaching martial arts to spies, boy this sounds like one of those martial arts action movies you'd see in the theaters" Dante said as he relaxed in his train seat putting his feet up and getting comfy

"Yeah well this seems pretty easy , I'm sure you can't mess up the conditions this time , I'll be damned if you do" Commented Morrison

"Pssh this should be a piece of cake" Replied Dante, after a few more hours they arrived at Beverly Hills and exited the train, they walked to the downtown district and entered a high story building , in the lobby there were two agents wearing sunglasses and tuxedo's, Morrison went up to one.

"Hey I'm Morrison, I'm here to bring my client to respond to a job that was offered by Jerry Lewis. Morrison explained

The agent nodded and let them in the elevator and went to the top floor, they passed by a cell block and entered through two doors which lead them to a room with a couch and an old man with slight balding grey hair and a tiny mustache , he was also wearing a tuxedo with formal pants and shoes.

"Hi I'm Morrison, I brought my client to take this job" Said Morrison taking a few steps to the desk.

"Ah yes Morrison, we spoke on the phone, I'm Jerry Lewis , pleasure to meet you in person"Said Jerry holding out his hand.

"Right the feeling is mutual"Morrison replied shaking Jerry's hand, thirty seconds later the handshake ended.

"Jerry I'd like you to meet Dante, my client taking the job" Morrison introduced.

"So nice to meet you Dante" said Jerry

"Sure, sure" He replied.

"So Dante what style of fighting do you know?" Asked Jerry

"You'll see yourself once I do this" He responded

"Uhmm okay" Jerry replied

"Dante manners" Morrison said.

"Its okay, not to worry" Jerry said with an awkward chuckle

"See? he doesn't care how I act, you should take a lesson from Jerry about not giving a shit Morrison" Dante said Sarcastically.

"Why you-"

"Haha so Dante I will be calling the spies in a moment'" Said Jerry stopping the argument

"Guess I'll leave you too it, see you back at the shop Dante, good day to you Jerry" Said Morrison tipping his hat to Jerry.

"Yes you too Morrison" Replied Jerry

"Later Morrison" Dante said watching Morrison leave.

Dante put his sword which was hidden inside the bass guitar bag leaning on the wall, he took his red jacket off hanging it to the side.

Dante seen Jerry push a button and screams could suddenly be heard from the vents, a hatch opened on the ceiling and three beautiful teenage girls landed on the red couch. The girls fixed themselves and sat up.

One girl had long orange hair and green eyes. Another had blonde medium hair with blue eyes, the last girl had black medium hair and hazel eyes with tanned skin.

"Jeez Jere, you are like so lucky I finished my frappe moka latte before you whooped us , or else you would be paying for my salon appointment" exclaimed the blonde girl

"Hehe anyway what's the mission this time Jere?" Asked the orange haired one

"Actually girls I'd like you to meet your new martial arts trainer, girls this is Dante"Said Jerry

Dante walked beside the desk so he would be visible to the girls, The three girls looked at Dante in awe , they almost looked like they had hearts in their eyes.

"Dante I'd like you to meet, Sam, Clover And Alex." Said Jerry.

"Well hey there, just because you three are cuties, don't think I'll be pulling my punches" Dante said

The three girls blushed lightly, Clover stood up and instantly went up to Dante

"Hi Dante, It's really great to meet you." Said Clover trying to smile as cute as she can.

"Likewise , well hehe we'd better get training" Said Dante

Clover was a little upset thinking he didn't get the hint, but she wasn't worried(Just wait until you see my killer moves, then I'll try again) She thought to herself. But little did she know her friends were thinking the same.

The four walked to the floor mats and prepared to fight. Jerry followed behind.

"Okay girls I want you three to attack him at the same time" Jerry said.

"But Jerry doesn't that seem just a little unfair?"Asked Sam

"No not at all." Jerry said moving away from the mat.

Dante walked to the center of the mat getting ready.

"Well alright" Said Sam.

"Looks like its time we do this" Said Alex

"Come on girls, lets start this" Dante provoked

First Alex charged at him throwing punch after punch and mixing in a few kicks. Dante avoided the attacks easily, he timed it right and when Alex went for a running back kick Dante moved to the side grabbing her leg and threw her to the side. Clover ran at him kicking multiply and Dante dodged those with ease , Clover then jumped back and went for a flying fist kick and Dante stepped to the side and pulled her wrist pushing her into Alex who was attempting to stand, finally Sam moved in and did a series of combo's , Dante dodged and blocked all her attacks and when Sam went in for a jump kick Dante slid under her standing up behind Sam whom he grabbed her arm when she landed and threw her to the ground.

The girls were amazed by their sudden and quick defeat.

"Now that was fun, you girls need to be more quicker" Dante said holding his arms out to the side.

"Wow Dante you're good, you remind me of Martial Arts Masters 2 : Return Of The Masked Warrior, the main character Tomaku who has speed and is a martial arts master" Commented Alex.

"Well thanks, you had some skills too, all three of you had some impressive skills" Dante said with a smile. Then suddenly an agent opened the door

"Jerry! The martial arts training robot is malfunctioning and its gone on a rampage!" Exclaimed the agent.

"What?" Said Jerry in shock

"The martial arts robot?!" The three girls said at the same time, at that moment the robot smashed through the wall and charged at Jerry and the girls, Dante stepped in.

"Hey ya hunk of scrap metal, back off" Said Dante getting into a fight with the defective drone, the robot attacked Dante with a series of advanced combo's , Dante blocked most and countered a few attacks, finally before the robot could attack again Dante drew Ebony and Ivory and opened fire destroying the robot with his storm of bullets, he stopped once the drone stopped moving and short circuited.

"Wow Dante stopped the training bot" Sam said in amazement

"The one that totally kicked us around" Clover said in amazement as well

"He gave that bot a good lashing" Alex added.

"Yes very impressive , say Dante I have an offer.

"Yeah what offer would that be?" Asked Dante

"The girls tilted their heads to the side,

"How would you like to be a spy?" Jerry asked

The girls were shocked to hear the offer, Dante was silent.

He blinked. "Uhmm... you know what? Why the hell not, count me in!" Said Dante with s grin.

"Ohhh can Dante be on our team Jerry?" Alex eagerly asked.

"Ask the team first" Replied Jerry

Alex looked at Clover and then turned her head to Sam.

"Totally!" The two exclaimed

"Very well then, Welcome to W.O.O.H.P Dante" Jerry said handing him a W.O.O.H.P spy watch.

"Heh, Well alright...it looks like this is gonna be one helluva party!" Dante said with excitement.

-End Of Chapter-

**Quick Author Note: Dante actually does Japanese Karate just like Vergil I just didn't bring up the name in the story anyway I hope you enjoy this story, next chapter Dante gets his Spy ID and goes on his first mission with the girls.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spy Rules And Back To School

Devil May Cry: Inhuman Spy Much

Chapter 2: Spy Rules And Back To School

Dante stayed at a local hotel for the night, he knew eventually he would run out of cash and have no where to stay so he would have to figure something out but for now he wouldn't worry about it right now. In the morning Dante's sleep was interrupted by a knock at his room door, after two more knocks Dante took the effort of asking what they wanted.

"Ugh.. Yeah what is it?" He called out in a tired voice.

"Room service sir." The voice replied, it was a female voice.

"I didn't order any room service.." Dante said slightly confused.

"Yes, that's because this is free, courtesy of a Jerry Lewis.

Hearing the name Dante forced himself to get out of bed, he was shirtless but had pants on, his treasured amulet piece hung from his neck lightly swinging side to side as he made his way to the door, he opened the door to see a young brown haired woman with blue eyes wearing a tailcoat and bow tie gripping a cart loaded with plates covered by pot lids and a pot of coffee, he let her push the kart in his room, the woman stopped and smiled.

"If you need anything, anything at all just let me know and I'll be right back to help you." The woman said with a smile, she was eyeing him up and down.

"Right thanks doll, have a good one." Dante said pulling the kart to his bed as the woman left the room shutting the door quietly on her way out, Dante made himself a cup of coffee, he lifted a lid off one of the plates to reveal pizza slices.

Dante grinned seeing the pizza. "Morrison probably told Jerry what would be best for me, well then this looks like a good start to the day". He said taking a bite of the first slice of pizza, he ate the first slice and sipped his coffee before taking another slice and eating it, a few minutes later he was finished his breakfast. Dante checked the clock turning his head to look at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand.

'8:45 AM'

Dante had a meeting with Jerry at WHOOP exactly at 9:25 so he decided to head out right away, Dante got up and threw on his long sleeved combat shirt and buckled up the three buckles and put on his leather gloves, he changed his pants and put on his red pants. After that he took his black leather boots and walked to the coat rack and put on his red coat. In the dresser he grabbed Ebony and Ivory pitting them in his coat , finally he grabbed his bass guitar traveling case with hid inside his Rebellion sword and put the strap on his shoulder and made his way to the elevator, he entered it when it arrived and took it ground floor, before walking out the front door he went up to the reception desk.

"Yeah , The names Dante, floor thirteen checking out." He said to the woman at the desk.

"Right now may I have the key sir?" The woman asked.

"Of course" Dante took out the key and handed it to the woman, "I might be back later so if ya could keep the room reserved for me that would be great." Dante requested.

"Sure I can do that but the deadline is midnight" She replied.

"I should be back before then, have a good one." Dante said as he turned to make his leave.

"Now how the hell am I gonna get to WOOHP in ten minutes?" Dante said to himself, he walked along the sidewalk eventually coming up to a fire hydrant, sudden the top part of the hydrant opened up.

"What in th-" Before Dante could finish what he was saying he was sucked up the hydrant, he shouted at first but found himself going down a slide of some sort he went faster and faster eventually reaching the end and landed on a red couch, Dante instantly pulled out Ebony only to realize he was in WHOOP , Jerry had his back turned so Dante took advantage to put Ebony back in his coat just before Jerry turned to him.

"Ah you made it, perfect timing" Said Jerry in delight.

"..Okay what the hell just happened a few minutes ago?" Dante asked.

"That was called being 'WOOHP'd being a spy here you'll get used to that, anyway its time I give you your spy ID and Comwatch since your a male spy not a female spy." Jerry said in reply.

"Does it come in Red and Black?" Dante eagerly asked.

"Yes it does we also have to get you your spy suit" Jerry added.

Dante blinked. "Okay if I don't like what you picked for me , I'm gonna pick or no spy business." He stated.

"Well.. um alright then" Jerry nodded .

"Good, now lets see" Dante said crossing his arms.

Jerry pushed a button and a one piece red and black male spy suit landed on the table, Dante observed it carefully and thought about it for a second.

"Add maybe a few black colored skulls and I'll take it" Dante suggested.

Jerry pushed yet another button and a robotic hand grabbed the suit and placed a suit similar to the previous one but with black skulls on certain parts of the suit,

"Now that's a spy suit fit for a devil like me, I like it!" Dante said giving a thumbs up.

"Glad you like it, now come with me, its time to get your spy ID." Jerry said walking ahead, Dante followed behind, the two arrived in a place with a camera, Dante stepped on the platform and got his picture taken instantly it was put on a WOOHP spy identification card, Dante took it and put it away, Jerry held out his hand for a shake , Dante took his hand and shook it.

"Welcome to WOOHP Dante." Said Jerry during the handshake.

"Thanks, I'm stoked for this." Dante said eagerly as he ended the handshake.

After returning to Jerry's office , Dante let himself fall back on the couch and began to make himself comfortable, Jerry pushed another button and screams were heard from the vent, suddenly the girls fell out and Clover and Sam's feet knocked Dante off the couch making him fall face first to the floor, to add to the accident Alex missed the couch and landed on Dante who let out a pained grunt feeling the force that sent Alex down come down on his back.

"Oh! Dante thanks for softening the landing, you like saved me from a harsh WHOOPing." Alex said smiling

"Y-Yeah.. don't mention it..." Dante slowly replied

Clover looked over on the floor wondering if Dante was okay.

"Uhhh Dante, you alright there?" She asked.

"Yeah, never better.. just laying around." He replied , Alex just laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Anyway what is it Jere? Another mission?" Sam questioned.

"Well not exactly, just wanted to say Dante here officially is a verified spy of WOOHP, also since you are a confirmed spy I was going to also say you are a high school student as well." Jerry explained.

"Yup hehe... wait! High School Student? Why?" Dante asked flailing his arms.

"Well if you were to go back to your city it would take longer to WOOHP you so what better to do than make you a high school student so you can be in range." Said Jerry

"Hehe that's great an all but I don't have enough cash to stay in my hotel for the rest of the week, and no you don't have pay it's okay." Dante said

Jerry put his hand on his chin and looked at the girls.

"What are you looking at us for?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

A few moments after Jerry some WHOOP agents attached another room in the girls house , that room would Dante's room, he was forced to live with the girls.

"Are you girls sure its okay for me to stay?" He asked.

"Yeah, as long as you don't sleep walk its fine, we can take care of ourselves but it would be a bonus for protection having a guy stay with us." Clover explained.

"Well alright if ya say so." Dante replied

"This way you'll be able to try out some of my video games Dante, my newest one is turbo samurai 4, its fun." Alex exclaimed.

"Since you're also coming to school with us, watch out for Mandy, no doubt she'll be bugging you lots." Sam said looking over at Dante.

"A school she-bitch huh? sounds typical." Dante commented.

Sam laughed. "That's one way to put it, oh yeah , welcome to your new home, hope you enjoy your stay." She said with a welcoming feeling.

"Thanks, ya know what girls, Pizza's on me tonight." Dante said with excitement

"Awesome! Perfect for a gaming night." Alex said giving a thumbs up.

"Make mine a vegetarian and you got a deal" Clover said with a small smile.

"Sorry doll, I'm a carnivore, best I could do is whole grain crust." Dante said sarcastically.

"Good enough for me I guess." Clover replied.

"That's nice of you nice of you Dante." Sam smiled.

"Not a problem." Dante said walking in his room, it almost felt like home to him, since he didn't actually want to stay with the girls Jerry insisted that he would make his room all how Dante wanted it, with that being said Dante agreed.

Without further ado Jerry and the agents left returning to headquarters, Dante laid in his room, Jerry had already registered him at the school so he would start today, an hour or so later Dante found himself walking with the girls to school. Minutes later a black haired preppy girl with a mole near her mouth, she looked to be a rich girl, seeing the girl Clover instantly glared at her, the girl glared in response.

"Look it the three muskel-losers" She snickered.

Suddenly she spotted Dante , and approached him.

"Hey, why hang with these losers when you can hang with the cool crowd." She said to him.

Dante blinked and followed up with a laugh."Look who's talking , as far as I know I'm already hanging with the cool crowd, and your crowd sucks, and I just seen you, but I guess I could just tell lookin' at ya, catch ya later, let's go girls." Dante stated as he walked away with the girls, he headed to class. Most of the classes Dante slept through.

"Dante...DANTE! Class is over!"

He opened his eyes , the voice of Clover startled him and awoke him , yawned and blinked after rubbing his eyes.

"Ya know, you could of woke me up in a more quiet way." Dante implied.

Clover blinked and put her hands on her hips."And how exactly would waking you up quietly work?" She asked.

"Well you could of tapped me on the shoulder or something." Dante replied.

"And risk breaking a nail? As if." She replied in a slightly irritated tone.

"It's just a nail, who cares?" Dante said sarcastically.

"HELL-O! nail's are important tch, jeez you have a lot to learn about girls." Clover implied.

Dante smirked. "How would I know? I'm not a girl, besides all the girl's I know could give a shit about breaking nail's, they live to kick ass basically." He stated flailing his arms out.

"Well now you know a girl who treat's her nail's like gold." Clover also stated

"Hooray for me." Dante replied.

Just then an air vent above Dante opened up instantly sucking up Dante and Clover, they eventually found themselves sliding down a shaft , two other screams were heard in sync with his and Clovers screams.

Clover and Dante landed on the couch, Dante landed on his stomach, as he was about to fix himself Clover landed on his back, and to his misfortune Sam and Alex landed on his back as well, each landed Dante let out a groan of pain, he turned his head to face Jerry who was sitting at his desk.

"Dammit! This is the second time this happened , but this time it's all three of them." Dante complained.

"Hey be happy it's three Spy girls and not some sumo wrestler." Sam commented

Dante blinked. "Ya know what? You actually got a pretty damn solid point." Dante replied.

"Thanks for the assist again Dante." Alex joked.

"Yeah , thanks times three." Clover added before the girls sprung out into light laughter.

"Hehe well it's not that bad actually, too be honest you girls are pretty light." Said Dante attempting to get comfy. The girls giggled softly and got off Dante's back letting him sit back and adjust.

Instead of sitting he stood up and stretched, Dante let out a huge sigh of relief after his back made a crack noise.

The girls were slightly disturbed at the sound but shook off the feeling and turned their attention to Jerry, Dante did as well.

"So Jerry , we got a mission?" Dante asked

"precisely why I summoned you all here." Jerry replied.

"We've received reports of famous book author's being abducted from their homes and we aren't sure why, so far all who went missing ,Chris Ryan, Anna Ramses and Tim Stephens." Jerry explained.

"Chris Ryan? he's the author behind the Shadow Soldier book series, it follow's Detective Jason Ryms and his unexplained mysteries." Sam said in shock.

"And Anna Ramses is like thee-best romance author in the world." Clover said

"Tim is the best horror author around, lots of his books scared me before." Alex commented.

"Got any clues?" Sam asked.

"Yes well here it is." Jerry said pushing a button activating his computer, on the big computers screen behind Jerry's desk began to play the voice call.

"Hello, this is Chris Ryan, this guy broke into my house I need help!"

"Okay sir where is your home located."

"It's -oh Whoa , whoa waaaaaahhh"

"Sir, sir are you there?!"

The playback ended.

"Whoa talk about creepy" Clover said in a careful tone.

"How long ago was this person nabbed?" Dante asked.

"About 13 hours ago." Jerry replied.

"Well we'd better get going then, how about the gadgets Jere?" Alex suggested

"Right you are Alex, first we got the windtunnel nine-thousand, the heat senser sunglasses, the high speed rocket go-go boots and finallythe laser lipstick." Jerry said as the girls took the gadgets.

"Oh and Dante, here this is yours." Jerry put a watch on his desk. "This is your WOOHP Comwatch." he said.

The comwatch was fancy and made out of silver, the head of the watch was pretty big but it had to be so it could send evidence , clues and scan.

Dante took the watch and but it on his right wrist.

"Pretty cool." Dante said observing the watch.

"Dante your also getting similar gadgets just disguised as well things a male would have, for you we have the heat sensor sunglasses, the flash shine necklace, and lastly the rocket combat boots," Jerry added.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Dante exclaimed with excitement as he took the gadgets.,

"Well now your ready for spywork Dante" Clover stated.

"I never knew WOOHP had guy versions of the gadgets." Alex said scratching head.

"Well there a few guy agents so I kinda figured." Said Sam.

"Yes well off to Ottawa to investigate Chris Ryan's home." Said Jerry pushing a button which caused the floor to open and Dante along with the girls got sucked in. they screamed and the floor was shut. The four jumped down from a plane and landed in front of Chris Ryan's place. It was a peaceful home that looked like it costed a few millions, the four went to investigate, it was quiet over there.

"Someone check i the coast is clear." Sam said

"I'm on it." Dante replied putting on the sunglasses.

"No one's in there but there sure is one helluva mess in the house, and the top floor window is broken." He said looking inside

"Good observation Dane, come on guys lets go inside." Sam said walking to the broken window, she shoot her belt, it hooked something then she pulled herself up, the other girls followed and did the same, Dante ran to the wall and ran up it entering through the window as well, The four began to look for clue's.

Clover noticed how messy it was.

"Wow, this is like semi-creepy" She said looking in the messy closet.

"This is almost like a horror movie." Alex stated looking around

"Yeah, but I've seen more freaky places in my lifetime, so much it kinda feels like a typical day for me." Dante replied.

Sam spotted a piece of some kind of plastic.

"'Hey guys, I think I found something." She said picking up the small plastic piece, the others went to see Sam so they could see what she found.

"Please don't tell me it belongs to those freaky toys again!" Clover exclaimed.

"Don't know, I'll send it to Jerry for analysis, let's finish searching here then head back to school." Sam said after placing the plastic piece on her compowder and sent it to Jerry, the four looked around the house and found nothing more so they went back to school.

Back at Mali-U it was lunch time and the girls sat with Dante at a bench.

"It was amazing how messy it was at the house, it must have been a huge struggle seeing how big the mess was." Sam said to the group.

"No kidding, you would think someone as rich as that would have a maid or something." Clover said with a girly sarcastic tone.

"Not really what I was getting at Clover." Sam replied.

"Well once we figure out more we'll be able save the missing author's" Alex added.

"But first we gotta find out where they are." Dante said after sipping his drink.

Just then Sam's compowder went off and the four went in the hallway since everyone was in the cafeteria. Sam opened her compowder and Jerry appeared in a mini holographic image.

"Hello spies" he said.

"Hey Jere" they replied.

"I got the results back from the plastic piece and its a special plastic part to a teleportation device, and the only place that makes this special plastic is an old factory in in Calgary" Jerry explained

"We can head there now Jerry." Sam replied.

"Very well, I'll send you the cordenates."He said

"Alright, thanks Jerry" Sam said closing the compowder. "Come on guys, it's spy time" She said with a smile.

The spies were dropped off via plane, they landed after using their parachutes and put them away.

"Dante use the glasses to take another look." Sam ordered.

"Sure thing." He replied using the sunglasses. Dante saw the entire main door was guarded.

"No use for the front entrance but the other ways in don't have much guards." He said to the group.

"Okay here's the plan, I'll go to the left entrance with Alex and you go to the right entrance with Clover." Sam said.

"Sure but we don't have anything to keep in touch with." Alex replied.

"Nope , we do, I have four earpieces I used to do a job with a few friends of mine we can use them." Dante said handing out the earpieces."

"Perfect Dante, alright spies let's split up, we'll meet in the middle of the main hall." Sam said as the group split in two.

"Too bad you don't have any ear sets that come in pink, it would look tray cute on me." Said Clover walking on the roof with Dante.

"Well my other friends could give a damn about color so black is all we got, better than nothing dontcha think?" Replied Dante.

"Sound's like your friends could use som fashion tips." Clover stated.

"Ya, right." Dante said narrowing his eyes, he checked through the door on the side with glasses.

"Coast is clear" Dante said jumping down in front of the door, Clover jumped down after him.

"The door is locked, kinda figured." He said jerking the doorknob."

"Leave it to me." Clover took out a hair clip, broke a piece off and picked the lock, few seconds later it let out a silent click and the door was unlocked.

"I thought you loved your hair stuff?" Dante asked.

"I do, but spring blue hair clips are like soooo last season, emerald green is all the rage now."

"...Ya, well anyway lets get inside." Dante opened the door quietly and him and Clover snuck in, they instantly put their backs to the wall after Clover closed the door behind them, they sidestepped to the end of the hall, they seen a few guard walking their way, Dante signaled Clover that two guards were coming, the guards walked by the hall the two were in and they didn't see the two spies, they were hiding on the ceiling and the guards passed them, Dante and Clover jumped down and continued making their way to the end of the hall, they spotted the door that lead to the main hall, Dante used the sunglasses to see a few guards in the main hall. he quietly opened the door and they snuck inside, there was a few pipes on the ceiling and Clover and Dante spotted the man behind the abductions, Clover and Dante jumped up grabbing the pipes and climbed along the outline until they were above the man below and his guards, they pulled themselves up and laid on the pipes, with only the two of them they figured it would hold so they listened to the man ramble.

"Clover , let Alex and Sam know to be careful on their way here , tell them about this." Dante whispered.

"Way ahead of you Dante." Said Clover whispering back .

"Hey , Sammy, Alex me and Dante are already here in the main hall and the man behind this is here." Clover said quietly in the earpiece.

Sam and Alex were in the air vents , they snuck in that way cause it would be faster, they heard Clover loud and clear.

"Got it, any signs of the author's?" Sam asked.

"No nothing yet, meet us at the west side of the room on the balcony's so we aren't seen" Clover said quietly.

"Alright, see you two soon." Sam replied.

The man below had glasses,he had short dark brown hair and seemed in his mid 40's, he wore a blue tuxedo and dress pants, he began to speak.

"Soon, once when I kidnap all the other famous book authors in the world I'll use this device to transport them into my book and I, Danny Collins will be the new number one author of all time, I've already put the others in my book, now once I will do this my book will be published and I will rule the world with my books since there will be no other books to read than mine AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man said to himself as the guards joined him in his laugh.

"Jeez, and I thought Vergil was a book-crazy person" Dante mumbled to Clover.

Suddenly a rat crawled by Clover and she gasped and moved back going closer to Dante.

"Ewwwww! A rat" Clover exclaimed

"Shhhhh , be quiet and be careful making anymore sudden move or we'll-" Before Dante could finish the pipes they were on broke and Clover and Dante fell below, Dante landed on his back and Clover landed on him, the man looked at them with a angry look, Dante and Clover just smiled and waved knowing they were caught.

"Intruders! tie them up!" The man ordered.

Dante and Clover were tied up and placed on treadmill track that lead to an incinerator.

"Now that I have you two here no one will stop me" The man said and walked to the door. "Deal with them." he ordered, a guard pulled a lever and the track began to move towards the fire.

"We have to do something or else we'll be deep fried spies!" Clover exclaimed trying to break free.

"Yeah well hang on I'm trying to think of something" Dante replied.

Suddenly Sam and Alex came out of the vents and headed to them, the guards spotted them and ran to the other two.

"Hold on guys" Shouted Sam.

"We'll get you out right away!" Alex added also shouting.

"If only I could reach my guns in my front pockets then I could shoot the lever." Dante exclaimed.

"Wait, I have the laser lipstick, Dante I'll try and free one of your hands then shoot" Clover said as they drew closer to the flames, Sam and Alex were busy fighting and holding them off but more kept coming.

"Gotcha!" Dante replied.

"Clover managed to reach the laser lipstick and aimed at Dante's part of the rope, she shot the laser and it began to burn away his rope end, a few minutes later his left hand was free and and he grabbed Ivory and pointed the gun at the lever and shot, it stopped the track.

Dante broke his other hand free and untied Clover.

"Nice shootin' tex!" Clover commented.

"Thanks now lets give the others a hand" Dante stated.

"Right!" Clover and Dante jumped at the guards and helped Sam and Alex deal with them, one ran at Sam for a punch but Sam moved to the side and threw the guard into another guard and and kicked two more in the face.

Alex jumped at one and kicked him in the chest, three more surrounded her but she put her hands on the ground and did a twisting leg sweep and knocked them over, they hit their heads and were knocked out.

Clover flipped a few over her shoulder and jumped up spreading her legs out and she kicked them both in the face and hey fell over also getting knocked out.

Three ran at Dante and they punched and kicked he just moved aside at each strike avoiding them, then the three guards decided to attack at the same time, Dante just ducked and made them punch each other, they went back to attacking one at a time, the first one did two punches which Dante blocked and grabbed the guards arm and pulled him into a knee which flipped the guard over, the second went for a kick and Dante blocked with his own kick and spun around and kicked him in the back, the last one Dante waited for a jump kick and he moved to the side and kicked the guard in the face.

"That took care of them." Sam said

"Come on we can't let Danny get away" Clover stated

The spies ran to the door which Danny ran too, he locked it.

"What now?" Clover asked.

"Stand back girls...oh and Dante." Alex said pulling out the wind tunnel nine-thousand, it melted the door and the spies went through, they got to the roof and a chopper was waiting for Danny, he jumped to the latter and grabbed on, Alex ran ahead and Dante caught up to her, they seen Danny was already holding onto to the ladder.

"Oh no what do we do?" Alex exclaimed.

Dante had a sudden idea.

"Alex your athletic so listen I'm going to throw you at his direction ,now I want you to run as fast as you can to me okay?" He asked

Alex nodded. "You got it."

Dante ran to the roof edge and waited there, Alex ran to Dante at her full speed, Dante grabbed a firm hold on her waist and threw her in the direction off the helicopter, the power of Dante's throw and her speed was perfect, she tackled Danny off the ladder and used her belt to launch and wrap around a firm steel pole but Dante grabbed it and pulled her up instead, she dropped Danny and he landed on his back which at that moment Sam tied him up and Clover helped, Dante caught Alex and put her down.

"Nice thinking Dante, and thanks." Alex said with a smile.

"No problem Alex." He replied.

"Yeah nice teamwork you too." Sam commented.

"Yeah totally" Clover added. WOOHP showed up with Jerry and took Danny into custody, they also took the teleportation device too.

"Good job spies, and also I'd say your first mission was a success Dante, nice work." Jerry said

Later that night Dante and the girls went back home and Dante was ordering a pizza just like he promised, he was on the phone.

"Yeah and for the third Pizza extra-large, Psudo and feta, also no olives, yup that's the correct address, okay see ya soon." He hung up the phone.

"So how long will it be?" Sam asked.

"About 20 minutes, I told them to rush it." Dante replied, he was in the living room with the girls and his jacket was hung up and he was in his under shirt, Clover was on a chair filing her nails, Sam was at a desk studying and Alex was sitting by Dante watching tv, his feet were on the desk and he was relaxed.

"It's a good thing WOOHP was able to get the book author's out of the book and back home." Alex said

"Yeah, if I was to be in a book, I'd wanna be the character the most adored by hotties, it would suit me perfect don't you think?" Clover asked.

"Having guys wrapped around your finger would suit ya alright" Dante sarcastically said

"I know right?" Clover exclaimed with hearts in her eyes caught in her day dream.

"Clover could give my friend Lady a run for her money." Dante said chuckling

The door bell rang and a voice from outside

"Pizza delivery!"

"I'll get it" Dante said walking to the door, he paid the guy and took the pizza's and the drinks, he shut the door with his foot and put the pizza boxes down, he poured soda in cups for the girls and gave them their glasses, after the girls took their slices on a plate Dante grabbed the pizza box with the pizza he ordered, there was four slices left, he sat down with the box. they held their glasses up.

"To WOOHP, Mali-U and Friendship!" They all said and gave each other a cheers and sipped their drinks.

"Yep, I think I'm gonna like it here" Said Dante as he took a bite of his Pizza.

-End Of Chapter-


End file.
